marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 125
| StoryTitle1 = "Yesterday and Today!" | Writer1_1 = J.M. DeMatteis | Penciler1_1 = Kerry Gammill | Penciler1_2 = Mike Esposito | Inker1_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Diana Albers | Editor1_1 = Tom DeFalco | Synopsis1 = The heroine known as Tigra is running late for an important appointment as she leaps across the city to make it. Along the way she comes across a police officer trying confronting a bunch of men drinking in a parking lot. The men are not happy with having their drinking interrupted, attempt to get violent. That's when Tigra intervenes, leaping to the aid of the officer. The officer, Carl Kronsky, is grateful for the help. Finding herself attracted to him, Tigra learns that he is single and arranges to meet him after his shift is over before leaping off. Tigra finally arrives at her destination, an advertising shoot for Kwikee Burgers. The man behind the campaign, Mr. Bickey is upset that she is late. It's then that she learns that she will be sharing the limelight with Spider-Man. When she demands to know why the wall-crawler has also been hired for the job. Bickey explains that the addition of Spider-Man is more well known that the former Avenger and will help boost sales. Although Tigra thinks this is unfair, it becomes a moot point because after hearing Bickey's pitch, Spider-Man decides to quit since this is not something that he wants to attach his likeness to. As he web-slings away, Spider-Man thinks about how he could have used the money, especially to help out Aunt May's new boarding house, but can't bring himself to become a pitchman for a fast food franchise. Spider-Man also can't help but think about how attractive he finds Tigra to be. Later, after Tigra has finished her shoot for the day she heads back out the window and runs into Spider-Man again. He has come back to ask her out on a date, but she turns him down, explaining that she already has plans and leaps away. Spider-Man suspects that his attraction to Tigra must be tied to his recent loss of the Black Cat. Suddenly, the wall-crawler's spider-sense begins going off, pointing him to the presence of a massive character wearing a trenchcoat and hat. Spider-Man decides to heed his spider-sense and follow the suspicious character. Meanwhile, Tigra has arrived outside of Carl Kronsky's precinct and begins to think that her interest in Carl is because he reminds her of her late husband, Bill Nelson. Still, when Carl leaves the police station he is joined by Tigra who takes him to a restaurant for dinner. Their meal is interrupted by the bruiser that Spider-Man had spotted earlier, who smashes their table. Caught off guard, Tigra is surprised to discover that her attacker is her old foe Zabo. This is a shock because as far as she knew, Zabo was dead. She recounts how she fought him when she first became the Cat, and he seemingly perished when Zabo was knocked into some machines and electrocuted. Zabo explains that the spirit of his master, Mal Donalbain, could not rest until Zabo came back from the dead and destroy her. That's when Spider-Man comes crashing in to lend a hand. His surprise attack allows Tigra to run outside, but Zabo follows after him. She tries to explain to Zabo that she didn't kill Donalbain, that he took his life. Her battle with Zabo is prolonged thanks to the interference of Spider-Man and Carl Korsky who are trying to help but only tripping Tigra up. Their battle sends them crashing into a Kwikee Burger location. Tigra still tries to reason with Zabo, telling him to forget Mal. However, he explains that Donalbain was Zabo's brother. That's when Spider-Man and Carl arrive on the scene with a bunch of police officers in tow. Realizing how much pain Zabo is in, Tigra tries to convince them not to attack the confused brute. She gets through to Spider-Man, who webs up the officers so that Tigra can continue to appeal to Zabo's humanity. She gives Zabo the opportunity to believe her or kill her and Zabo suddenly realizes that he can't bring himself to kill her and storms off. With the battle over, Tigra explains everything to Carl who agrees to let Zabo go. They are soon joined by Mr. Bickly who is furious that Tigra trashed a Kwikee Burger and fires her on the spot. Tigra could care less and leaps away. This leads to more ranting from the advertiser, prompting Spider-Man to web his mouth shut before leaping away. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Carl Kronsky Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Leo * Mr. Bickey * * Bill Nelson * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Cross Fire | Writer2_1 = Jo Duffy | Penciler2_1 = Kerry Gammill | Inker2_1 = Dan Green | Colourist2_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer2_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor2_1 = Tom DeFalco | Synopsis2 = On the set of the movie "Corpses in the Playground" the actors are casting spells from an ancient mystical text, unwittingly unleashing a Beliath demon. The creature goes on a rampage through the studio, breaking free into the streets outside. There the creature is spotted by Doctor Strange's assistant Wong as well as the Avenger known as the Scarlet Witch. The Scarlet Witch uses her hex powers to send the contents of a water tower splashing down on the creature allowing the pair to flee to Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum. Using his mystical powers to put Wanda into costume, they begin researching the creature. Learning what it is, the pair go outside and attack it again. When they stun the creature, Strange uses the Eye of Agamotto to learn what the creature wants. He learns that the demon was seeking beings of power like himself so that it can find its way back home. Realizing that the creature is no real threat, Strange uses his powers to send the creature back to its proper dimension. In the aftermath of the battle, Strange thanks the Scarlet Witch for her help. As she leaves she uses her hex powers to gift him with flowers. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Beliath Demon Other Characters: * Maggie Location: * ** *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Yesterday and Today! * Spider-Man thinks about how he recently "lost" the Black Cat. At the time of this story, the wall-crawler believes that the Black Cat had died during their last encounter in . She is still alive, however, and she will resurface in . * Tigra recounts the death of her husband, her transformation into the Cat, and her first battle with Zabo in . Cross Fire: * The Scarlet Witch refers to herself as a mutant. At the time of this story, she thought this was the source of her powers. However, it is later revealed in , she was actually experimented upon by the High Evolutionary. In order to cover his tracks, he made it so that any examination on the Witch would result in her being determined to be a mutant. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Grand Comics Database: Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 http://www.comics.org/series/2056/covers/ }}